


[GGAD]心蚀

by dahliax



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 战败梗，PWP。如何用莎翁十四行诗来打开GGAD……





	[GGAD]心蚀

**“凶冥的日蚀便遮没它的光彩，时光又撕毁了它从前的赠品。时光戳破了青春颊上的光艳，在美的前额挖下深陷的战壕。”①**

       1945年，纽蒙迦德堡。  
       宽大的落地窗上交叠着菱格的纹饰，窗外的阿尔卑斯山静默着，绵延起伏不绝，山顶的皑皑白雪，仿佛昭示着永不来临的夏日。窗前的铜制栏杆前倚靠着一个身姿挺拔的中年男人，岁月将他一头飘逸的金发漂染成银灰的颜色，眼角的细纹为那英俊锐利的五官渲染出些许平和的错觉。  
      盖勒特·格林德沃，信仰者为之痴狂，奉若白昼之光，反对者避之不及，视为暗夜之影。格林德沃不再年轻了，身着剪裁合体的深蓝色套装，眼神犀利冰冷，他直起身子，拉起窗帘，尽管窗外太阳刚刚升在最高处闪耀着。他转过身来，望着卧室的双人床，眼神里多了些许意味深长的余光。  
     “阿不思。”格林德沃呼唤出这个熟悉却又陌生的名字，目光里是仿佛在打量着一件稀世艺术品的专注。邓布利多安静地坐在床上，依然穿着最传统的英式三件套，妥帖的布料包裹出身材的曲线，丰腴却优美，红褐色的卷曲长发散落在肩头，流露出惊人的美感，脸庞上爬过时间的痕迹，却丝毫无损于那份容貌的魅力。邓布利多的魔杖早已被没收，双手还被扣上一副特制的枷锁，将他的魔力牢牢禁锢，就他目前的状况而言，可以说与一位麻瓜无异。  
      格林德沃慢慢地走近邓布利多，用手轻轻支起他的下颚，问道：“连那帮废物都知道，你是专属于我的战利品，这么快就放弃了你。就没有什么想说的吗？伟大的……阿不思·邓布利多教授。”邓布利多仍旧沉默着，低垂着眼，似乎想把这种寂静无声的态度保持到最后一刻，蓦然间一双骨节分明的手抚上了他丰润的唇瓣，来回轻轻地摩挲着，邓布利多其实可以偏过头去避开这个抚触，但是他竟然僵直了身体，无法动弹。  
      在邓布利多大脑空白的前一秒，格林德沃伏下脸去，吻住了他的嘴唇。

      **“于是这一切奄忽浮生的征候，便把妙龄的你在我眼前呈列，眼见残暴的时光与腐朽同谋，要把你青春的白昼化作黑夜。”②**

      1899年，戈德里克山谷。  
      阿不思坐在一颗山毛榉树下面，腿上摊着一本关于如何炼制奇异魔药的书，可是他的目光却没有落在这本书上面。  
盖勒特此刻离他的脸只有咫尺的距离，金发的男孩抬起修长的手，轻柔地抚上阿不思的红色嘴唇，细细描摹着它优美的形状。阿不思脸腾地涨红了，他知道接下来要发生什么，在他准备闭上眼睛的一瞬间，盖勒特封住了他的嘴唇。  
      盖勒特用力地吮吸住阿不思的柔软唇瓣，撕咬着，鲜红的舌尖探入没有咬紧的齿关里翻搅，显得有些粗暴又急不可耐，舌头交缠，啧啧水声清晰作响，可阿不思还不太会接吻，几乎要背过气去。盖勒特很快发现自己的小恋人不对劲，依依不舍地松开了嘴，还不忘记嘲笑他一下：“我亲爱的阿尔，你的吻技可真不怎么样！”  
      这是他们的第一次接吻。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**“每个人都有错，我就犯了这点：运用种种比喻来解释你的恶，弄脏我自己来洗涤你的罪衍，赦免你那无可赦免的大过错。”③**

      等邓布利多回过神来的时候，已经被眼前的男人吻倒在床上，身上的马甲已经被撕扯掉，衬衫也岌岌可危，他明白格林德沃就是要用麻瓜的方式来进行这一场情事，享受这种慢慢让猎物失控的快感。  
      邓布利多痛恨着此刻耽于情欲的自己，尽管在决斗失败的时刻，他已经预见到了这一后果。他的理智提醒他应该保持冷静，并推拒身上的男人，但是他内心的欲望在叫嚣，在沸腾，在迫使他屈从，坠入地狱的深渊沉沦。  
格林德沃已经将邓布利多地衬衫扣子全数解开，大片白皙的胸膛袒露出来，一只手在上面灵活地游走，点燃火种。格林德沃一边用嘴唇在胸口上留下印痕，一边用手指轻轻捏起一处的浅色凸起揉搓，直让淡粉转成嫣红。邓布利多偏过头，将眉眼深埋于床单中，想掩盖自己此刻的表情，但他发现自己居然，可耻地，硬了。  
      男人略带薄茧的手已经伸入西裤里抚摸着，缓缓地将碍事的布料一一剥落，让那昂扬曝露于空气之中，随后用手掌包裹上去揉捏，低低地私语：“这么多年了，你的身体还是那么的可爱……”男人将头颅埋在邓布利多双腿间，补充道：“那么的敏感……你的身体可比你本人坦率多了，不是吗，教授？”格林德沃张开嘴，含住了欲望。

**“多少次我曾看见灿烂的朝阳，用他那至尊的眼媚悦着山顶，金色的脸庞吻着青碧的草场，把黯淡的溪水镀成一片金黄。”④**

      河边的阿不思突然赤身站起来，施了数个屏蔽咒、混淆咒与静音咒，一边躺在巫师袍上面的盖勒特也是一丝不挂，正好整以暇地注视着他，笑着打趣道：“阿尔，不知情的人可能觉得你要准备开始吃人了。”霍格沃茨的优等生佯装恼怒地瞪了年轻的恋人一眼，然后扑上去与他滚作一团，一边用牙咬着他的嘴唇报复着，一边笑着威胁道：“我的确要‘吃’了你。”  
      两个人开始不约而同的大笑，胡乱又急切地抚摸着对方的身体，不知疲倦地接吻，头发粘上了夏日青草的颗粒，滚落在黑色的巫师袍上。  
      阿不思急切地喘息着，双腿间的盖勒特让他几乎要抓狂，他用手指插入他金色的卷发里，似乎想推开这颗孟浪起伏的头颅，但是显然他失败了。阿不思的双腿曲起，脚趾难耐地绷紧继而舒展，临界的时刻到来时，他的嗓子里挤出一声尖叫，释放的罪液被盖勒特全数吞下。金发的少年注视着阿不思因为情欲而泛红的眼角，吻了吻那因为情潮而发烫的面颊，下了一个结论：“阿尔，我觉得你身上的味道就是迷情剂的味道。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**“你是否故意用影子使我垂垂，欲闭的眼睛睁向厌厌的长夜？你是否要我辗转反侧不成寐，用你的影子来玩弄我的视野？”⑤**

      邓布利多双腿有一些疲软，克制了多年的身体一旦释放的感觉实在让人无力挣扎，他感觉自己被翻转了过来，脸深陷入床单中，双腿被摆成跪姿。  
      身后的格林德沃贴上来，在耳边吹着热气：“阿不思，现在轮到我了。还记得吗？这是你最喜欢的姿势。”格林德沃将手向下挪动，开始抓揉着那丰满的臀肉，满足地将它挤压出各种形状，同时在那裸露出来的匀称的后背上吮吸着。  
      当手指探向那缝隙里的深幽时，邓布利多身体不受控制地绷紧了，格林德沃依然不愿意放过他：“阿不思，这里自从我之后，还有人来造访过吗？”红发的教授没有回答，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。伏在背上的男人却笑了，邓布利多没有看到他眼神里的兴奋与痴狂，格林德沃将手指毫不留情地捅了进去，一边搅动一边判断着：“真紧，阿不思……太紧了，放松点，把屁股抬高点。”  
      格林德沃用手开拓了一阵子后，决定还是使用一个润滑咒，毕竟，粗野的方式不是他的爱好，就这点而言，格林德沃算是一个好情人。

**“我怎么能够把你来比作夏天？你不独比它可爱也比它温婉：狂风把五月宠爱的嫩蕊作践，夏天出赁的期限又未免太短。”⑥**

      英格兰的夏天总是雨水丰沛，谷仓外远远地响起一声闷雷。带着潮湿味道的草垛被弄散了一地，铺陈着的黑色巫师袍皱成一团，可是没人在意这个。  
     “啊……”被填满的一瞬间，阿不思发出一声呻吟。身后的恋人捅了进去，直至紧密贴合无法再深入为止。窄紧湿热的触感让盖勒特不禁发出一声喟叹：“该死的梅林！阿尔，你可真是个尤物。”  
      阿不思跪在草垛上，雪白的臀部上翘成惊人的曲线，腰部下沉，双腿被一双手扳开，腰部被紧握。盖勒特一刻不停地重复着扭腰挺胯的动作，将自己粗长的情欲来回鞭挞着阿不思的臀尖，挤压出黏腻的水声，撞击出交互的脆响，雪白的肌肤顷刻变得通红。少年仍旧不停止动作，甚至加快了律动，直逼得身下的恋人发出更高声的吟哦，阿不思的身子被迫一耸一耸地向前，他被迅速堆积的快感汹涌掠夺着心智，嘴里含混不清地念着：“盖尔，太快了……不要……啊……”  
      谷仓外的暴雨如瀑，冲刷着一切泥泞与肮脏。谷仓里弥漫着情色的香气，少年们的喘息呻吟让空气变得更加潮湿，交叠的胴体，纠缠的爱意，在夜幕下更显明晰。  
      盖勒特趴在阿不思的背上，用手指轻抚着他光裸纤瘦的背部，两人几乎都湿透了。阿不思显然还没能从高潮的余韵中回过神来，只听见盖勒特在他耳边呢喃着：“我爱你，阿尔。”阿不思翻过身来与他相拥，仰起脸来贴住了盖勒特的唇，温柔地回应着：“我也爱你，盖尔。”  
      两人又开始接吻，仿佛呼吸空气般自然，堪堪分开后，盖勒特注视着阿不思那双比海水还要湛蓝的眼睛，请求着：“和我订立血盟吧，阿尔。”阿不思毫不犹豫地点了点头，盖勒特随即狡黠地眨了眨眼睛：“但是，在这个之前，我们再来一次。”  
      外面的雨水已经停止，漫漫的炎热夏日也即将过去，黑暗的夜幕上，竟然没有一颗星辰，也许它们过早地陨落了。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**“我再也不会高声认你做知己，生怕我可哀的罪过使你含垢，你也不能再当众把我来赞美，除非你甘心使你的名字蒙羞。可别这样做，我既然这样爱你，你是我的，我的荣光也属于你。”⑦**

      纽蒙迦德的夏日不算炎热，冬季却总是过早的天色昏暗，黑夜总是那样漫长，让人产生孤独无比的错觉。  
      格林德沃从背后揽住邓布利多，一手与他的手交叠在落地窗上，指尖相扣。窗帘已被拉开，日光西沉，金黄色光线透过玻璃，照射在红发教授的面容上，白色的衬衣一端滑落至肘部，露出颈项、背部上欢爱的印记，像片片玫瑰花瓣散开，衬衣垂落的下摆遮住了里面的罪孽，他仍然被格林德沃深深贯穿着，后方的伊甸园里仍然含着那勃发的欲念。  
      已经无法记清楚今日这是第几次与魔王合体，邓布利多痛恨这样的自己，心在抗拒、在高速坠落，身体却依然在屈从、在迎合，他只能狠狠拽紧了揽在胸口的手臂。  
      格林德沃显然并没有被邓布利多一直保持沉默的态度所影响，一边挺身动作着，一边在他耳畔吐露着情话：“阿尔，你抬起眼来，看下这纽蒙迦德的黄昏，很美吧？你终有一天会明白的，你只属于我，永远。”⑧  
      邓布利多缓缓地扬起脸，望着窗外的太阳已经完全沉没于山峦背后，他知道黑夜就要莅临，而且漫长无际，一颗眼泪从早已润湿的眼角里滑落，悄无声息地落在地面上。

**“于是我可以淹没那枯涸的眼，为了那些长埋在夜台的亲朋，哀悼着许多音容俱渺的美艳，痛哭那情爱久已勾销的哀痛：于是我为过去的惆怅而惆怅，并且一一细算，从痛苦到痛苦，那许多呜咽过的呜咽的旧账，仿佛还未付过，现在又来偿付。”⑨**

      少年仰面躺在自家客厅的地板上，鼻梁受到重击，似乎骨折了，鲜红的血液糊了一脸，似在与那头红发相较色泽。  
      阿不思望着头顶，红肿的眼框里只剩下虚空。夏日的炽热随着妹妹的骤然逝去而远去了，心底最深的渴望也被那个人带走了，阿不思突然觉得，这一刻，疯狂比理智更轻松，死亡比绝望更温柔。左手掌心早已愈合的伤口突然开始刺痛，他抬起手背来覆盖住眼睛。  
      阿不思还太年轻，余生却还那么漫长，罪孽要用悔恨来冲刷，他明白，他将一生不得安宁。  
      夏日永逝，心蚀至死。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：①②③④⑤⑥⑦与⑨皆出自《莎士比亚十四行诗》。  
> ⑧原句出自米白的LOFTER画作配文，原文如下：“我记得你说过喜欢能在日暮时分远眺的落地窗。纽蒙嘉德的黄昏很美吧，我把它当做送给你的第一件礼物。明天，我们一起去看英伦三岛的落日。”
> 
> GGAD是我嗑的第一对欧美圈CP，所以作为本人欧美圈的一辆车献给他们，车技虽然生疏，但是足够真诚，望见谅。


End file.
